Blessing In Disguise
by Bubblegum Kisses
Summary: I told you so' are four words no one wants to hear. But Dean will soon learn the true consequence of his actions. After helping a demon to bring back Lola, That demon is back and wont take no for an answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own Supernatural or its characters, Maggie and Lola are original characters created by me and bubblegumthai.**

**Theme: Drama, Angst, Supernatural**

**Authors note: This is a prequel for a trilogy of AU fictions; they are all collaborations which me and bubblegumthai wrote together, Hope you all enjoy.**

**Blessing in disguise**

**Chapter One**

_Maggie cried out in pain, her eyes red raw with warm tears streaming down her cheeks. She tried to peel herself off the wall she was pinned to, only to be held back by an invisible force, "NO!", She cried as she suddenly slumped to the floor._

Sam's eyes sprang open, sitting up with a start, his chest tight with terror. His with t-shirt clung to his back wit ha cold sweat. Rubbing his forehead soothingly with his fingertips, Sam moved his legs to the edge of the bed and pulled himself up. Moving slowly across the room so as not to wake Dean, who was wrapped up on the bed next to him, he made his way to the bathroom. The bright light stung his eyes as he shut the door softly behind him before moving over to the white ceramic basin and turning on the taps. Sam cupped his hands and splashed water on his hot face; he closed his eyes and remained bent over the sink for a few seconds, trying to compose himself after his disturbing dream. Or was it a dream, with the way his head was throbbing it could have been a vision. But over the past few years there was no way to be sure, all he could do was let Dean know and keep his eyes open.

The next morning, Sam woke up to the smell of fried onions and greasy burger meat. With a cringe he lifted his head from the pillow, looking to his left he saw Dean sat on his bed, tucking into a large burger, a smudge of ketchup staining the corner of his mouth. Sam looked at the clock on the bedside table before looking back at his brother in disbelief, "Dude its 7:30, how can you eat that?" He asked with a moan,

"Easy." Dean answered, stuffing another large bite. Sam let out a heavy sigh before burying his face into the pillow. Dean smirked at his brother's reaction, his cheeks filled with burger. Just at that moment a quite muffled tone of 30 seconds to mar's The Kill, rang from his leather jacket. He fumbled around in the pocket before pulling out his phone, sliding it open he looked at the display screen. Not recognising the number, he answered the call with a puzzled frown. "Hello?" He mumbled, still chewing on his last bite of burger.

"We've got another job for you Dean." A low voice came over the line.

Dean swallowed hard, recognising the voice as a dull disconnection tone rang in his ear. He stared ahead in silence, sliding his phone shut just as Maggie walked into the hotel room,

"Morning." She beamed, but her smile soon faded as soon as she saw Dean's pale expression, "Hey are you okay?" She asked with concern in her voice, causing Sam to sit up and take notice.

"Dean." He said as he sat up, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes,

"He's back…the demon I did the deal for to get back Lola…he's back." Dean answered seriously, looking back at his siblings who in turn looked back in shock,

"Are you sure it was him?" Sam questioned, pulling a baseball shirt over his head,

"It was him Sam." Dean answered firmly.

"What did he say?" Maggie asked, her voice was slightly calmer than the middle brother,

"He said that he had another job for me." He answered as he paced the hotel room, holding the phone to his lips,

"Did they elaborate on that?" Sam enquired, following his brother with his eyes as he wore a hole in the carpet,

"No…just that they needed my help again.

"You said no right…please tell me you said no!" Sam exclaimed,

"Of course I did Sam, I'm not stupid!" Dean replied, his voice raised in defence, looking his brother strait in the eye.

"So he didn't say what the job was?" Maggie asked, sitting on Dean's bed,

"No." He answered quietly as he leant against the dresser that sat at the opposite wall, "And I don't care what they want, there's no way in hell I'm going to help them again." Dean straitened up and walked over to pick up his black jacket from the bed, "I'm going to get a paper, see if I can find a case." He informed his siblings before leaving the hotel room.

The tinkle of a bell rang from above the door as Dean entered the poky little café. The place was empty apart from a small podgy man, sat at the long narrow counter that stretched to either end of the eatery. The middle-aged man wore a red and white checked flannel shirt, tattered at the hems. A silvery grey pony tail poked out from under a worn black truckers hat.

A slim waitress wearing a pink and white tunic brewed a fresh pot of coffee before turning to Dean, placing a white mug in front of him, "Coffee?" The thirty-something blonde asked sweetly,

"Please." Dean answered with a sharp nod, he sat down on the backless red stall at the end of the long counter, the old gentleman was sat a few seats down from him.

The blue eyed waitress tipped up the glass container and poured a serving into the mug before giving Dean a friendly smile and turning towards the kitchen situated at the back of the restaurant.

Dean picked up a newspaper from the pile that was stacked beside him; he dropped it next to his coffee cup and began to scan through the obituaries, taking a sip of his hot beverage as he did so,

"Just passing through?" A raspy voice spoke to the right of him; Dean looked up from the paper and turned his head to the direction of the voice,

"On your way someplace else?" The silver haired man continued, his voice a muffled tone, keeping his head down, hiding under his cap,

"Uh yeah…just catching up on world affairs." Dean answered politely,

"It's a mess isn't it…the world." The man continued, Dean nodded in agreement,

"Too many evil sons 'a' bitches trying to cause hell…isn't that right…Dean."

Taken aback by the old man's statement, Dean looked up from his paper with a frown, only to come face to face with him. But gone was the silver pony tail, in its place was a short black cut. His chubby unshaven jaw was now slim and smooth; the two hazel brown eyes morphed into oil black orbs and were now looking strait into Dean's olive greens,

"What the hell do you want?" Dean asked, his nose just inches away from the demon's,

"We didn't get a chance to finish our conversation." The demon answered with a sly smile,

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I'd rather have a conversation with Attila the Hun." Dean smiled sarcastically, scooping up his paper before placing a dollar down for the coffee,

"I'm going to tell you what I want Dean." The demon called after the hunter, "And you will listen."

Dean back to face the man, liking his lips in frustration, "Don't hold your breath." He said his voice dead pan, "Actually…do you hold your breath." He smirked before leaving the café.

"Sam, are you okay?" Maggie asked her brother who was still sat on the hotel bed, pinching at the bridge of his nose soothingly, his head still throbbing from the vision,

"Yeah…it's just a headache…" He replied quietly,

"Headache as in…a vision or… Dean ranting about his car again?" Maggie replied with a smile,

"No…" Sam laughed half heatedly, "…I just had a rough night that's all," He lied,

"Okay…but you let me know if it's anything else okay," Maggie added, giving a comforting smile. All the good it did, she was the last person Sam could tell his problem to. He let his head fall in despair as Maggie disappeared into the bathroom. He hated lying to her, but before he knew for sure what it all meant, he would keep it quiet.

Suddenly Dean came bursting through the hotel door, making Sam jump as the door slammed shut,

"We're out of here." Dean stated, "Where's Maggie?" He asked, throwing his things into their green duffle bag,

"She's in the bathroom…Dean what's going on?" Sam answered, watching his brother dart around the room,

"The demon's here." He replied, moving over to the bathroom, "Maggie get out here!"

"How did he find us?" Sam enquired, pulling on his shoes,

"How the hell should I know!?" Dean exclaimed, "MAGGIE!" He repeated, pounding on the door with his fist,

"What?!" Maggie shouted as she thrust open the bathroom door, slightly annoyed my the banging,

"We're leaving…right now!" Dean informed before picking up the bag from the bed and charging out the door, Maggie looked at Sam with a confused frown, "What the hell?"

"The demon found him." He answered, throwing his jacket and leather laptop bag over his shoulder,

Maggie now understood the urgency and pulled on her black converse shoes, picked up her bag and followed Sam out the door.

Down stairs Dean had just slumped into the driver's seat of the Impala, when his two siblings emerged from main entrance of the hotel,

"I hat to say it, but he seems…scared." Maggie observed as they walked down the concrete steps, Sam tilted his head slightly, saying nothing although he knew what his sister meant, whatever was going through his brother's mind it wasn't good.

Maggie slid into the back seat of the car and Sam into the front,

"Get in the back." Dean ordered,

"What?" Sam replied, taken aback by his brother's request,

"I just…" Dean began, tapping his hand lightly on the steering wheel, "…I need some space right now."

With a frown, Sam did as was requested and sat himself next to Maggie in the back of the Impala. Maggie looked back and forth between her brothers, first at Sam with a look of confusion, then at Dean with concern. She couldn't understand it, she had seen Dean uptight, but never to this extent, she'd never seen him so closed off. One thing was for sure, this demon rearing his ugly head had certainly rattled him.

A glowing moon bounced off the shining black surface of the Impala, a cold rain fell hard on the windscreen, falling too fast for the squeaking wipers to keep up.

The three siblings sat in silence and had done so for the past ten miles, the only sound to break the tension was the collection of classic rock, Maggie lulled her head against the cold window, having fallen asleep about five miles back, Sam sat with his hand held to his lips, chewing on his fingertips in frustration as he watched the shadows of the passing trees dance across the black tar road.

Dean kept his eyes to the misty road ahead, squinting as he tried to focus through the rain; he felt his eyelids grow heavy. Shaking his tiredness off, his eyes closed for a split second before a familiar voice forced them to spring open,

"Don't fall asleep."

Dean looked up to his right to see the dark haired demon sitting in the seat next to him,

"HOLY!" He yelled as he swerved to the other side of the road, the wheels spun out of control on the slick wet ground, forcing Dean to slam on the breaks, finally the car came to a screeching halt, ending up across both sides of the road.

"Easy tiger, you don't want to kill us all do you?" The man said, his eyebrows raised,

Dean whipped his head round to the back of the car, "Sam…Maggie" He shook his brother and sister in an attempt to wake them from their sleep, but to no avail,

"Aw don't they look cute when they're asleep." The demon taunted,

Dean crew his gun and held it up to the demons face,

"Whoa…whoa!" The pale faced man exclaimed, holding his hands up in defence, "I just want to talk."

"You really think that I'm interested in anything you have to say?" Dean replied sternly, his eyes fixed on the demon's black orbs looking back at him,

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Dean replied before firing his weapon right into the demon's face, before it disappeared in a blast of black smoke.

Once again Dean felt everything around his grow hazy as his eyes fell shut for a few seconds until snapping open again, He was back on the road, speeding ahead,

"Hey what's up?" Maggie lent in from the back seat, startling Dean. He looked into the rear-view mirror; Sam looked back at him with a frown. Licking his lips, starting to panic, Dean threw the car into a turn and pulled into the nearest lay-by. He pulled himself out of the car and walked to the edge of the road, without even closing his door,

Sam and Maggie looked at each other before looking out at the figure standing before them. With a sigh Sam kicked his door open and heaved himself out, He edged up to where Dean was standing, he was shaking all over, from the cold or fear, Sam couldn't tell, but when he saw his brother's troubled face, now dripping wet, he knew something was wrong,

"Dean what is it?"

"That son of a bitch screwing with my head, that's what!" He answered, barely audible over the rain pelting down on the roof of the Impala,

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, sweeping the soaking wet hairs from his eyes,

"I don't know…it's like I blacked out or something."

Sam looked back at his brother with a confused frown,

"He just appeared in the car." Dean continued, holding his arms out dramatically,

"And what did he say?"

"Just that he wanted to talk…I told him that I wasn't listening and then he…"

"What?"

"He said that I would listen…it was like he was threatening me."

Sam's face fell; suddenly his vision was making sense, "What if it was a threat." He suggested sternly,

"What?" Dean replied, moving in closer so that he could hear his brother over the downpour,

"I had a vision last night…about Maggie."

"What did you see?"

"I don't know for sure…just that she looked like she was in trouble."

Dean looked back at Sam, squinting through the heavy rain, not knowing what to say,

"Guys what the hell is going on?!" Maggie called from the window of the car,

Sam and Dean looked at their sister then back at each other with looks of worry,

"We say nothing…about any of this okay." Dean said adamantly, Sam nodded in agreement before they returned to the Impala,

"What the hell was that about?" Maggie asked as the two dripping wet boys fell into their seats,

"I think we should go to Bobby's for a couple of days." Dean replied, shaking the rain of his hair with the palm of his hand,

"What…why?" Maggie asked with a frown,

"Because it's the safest place to be right now!" Dean snapped, turning to look at his sister with a stern look, Maggie returned his gaze with a sour frown before moving it to look outside her window, Dean looked at Sam in despair then turned to look back to the road ahead, Starting up the engine the wheels squelched in the mud as they pulled away and off down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The Impala's engine rumbled as it pulled up outside Bobby's house. Its paint chipped slats, home to a collection of rusting hub caps, his light blue pick up truck was parked to the side. Dean trudged up the creaking porch and pulled open the wire mesh door before thumping a fist on the dark wood. With the sound of muffled heavy footsteps and the unlocking of several blots, the door opened,

"Hey Bobby." Bobby greeted, forcing a smile,

"Hey guys." He nodded, moving aside for Dean to enter, holding it open for Maggie and Sam to join him,

"How's it going Bobby?" Maggie smiled as she sauntered in as Bobby shut the door behind her, before looking at his guests with a puzzled look, wondering why they had turned up un-announced,

"Look no offence but…what are you doing here?" He asked, ushering for them to move into the living room,

"We need a place to stay for a while." Sam answered, sitting down in a wooden dining chair next to the window,

"Why, what's going on?" Bobby questioned, handing out a bottle of beer to each of them,

"Turns out you were right…" Dean replied with a nervous laugh, "…that favour I did for the demon wouldn't be the last one."

Bobby let out a sigh and shook his head in despair, "What do they want?" He asked,

"I don't know, but something tells me he's not going to take no for an answer." Dean replied before taking a sip of his beer,

"So we need to keep our heads down until we figure out what to do." Sam added,

"Sure." Bobby agreed,

"Hey Bobby can I use your bathroom?" Maggie asked, setting her beer down on the small wooden dining table,

"Yeah it's up the stairs, first door on your right." He informed with a smile, Maggie nodded in acknowledgement, before making her way up the stairs.

"Okay, you boys want to tell me what else is going on?" Bobby confronted the two hunters, waiting until Maggie was out of ear shot,

Dean looked up at their old friend, the bottle held to his lips having stopped mid sip,

"We told you everything." Sam said, hoping Bobby would be convinced,

"Bull…I know you two; I can tell when you're not telling me the whole story."

Sam looked at his feet sheepishly taking a sip of his beer,

"He had a vision…" Dean began, "…about Maggie."

"What about her?" Bobby asked, turning his gaze to the older brother,

"We're not sure but we think it might have something to do with the demon." He continued, rising from his chair to pull off his jacket,

"And I take it you have told Maggie?" Bobby replied, clearing a space on his tattered 50's style futon,

"No…" Sam answered, "We didn't want her to panic so…"

"We thought this would be the best place to come while we figure out our next move," Dean added,

"Well you're welcome to stay you know that, and I'll try to help in any way I can." Bobby said just as Maggie entered the room, smoothing down her ruby red tank top. Before resting her hands into her jeans pockets,

"Okay… Maggie you can have my room upstairs and boys we'll set up camp down here." He suggested,

"Thanks Bobby." Dean replied, nodding his head slightly, Bobby returned the gesture with a knowing smile.

A few hours later the trio had settled in at Bobby's, Sam was sitting on the tattered sofa, his buried in his laptop. Maggie was lounging next to him, her feet resting up on the low coffee table, its top stained with beer bottle rings and littered with books and newspapers. Dean was sat at the dining table, cleaning his collection of fire arms, the low evening sun, bouncing off the back of his neck, "Man I hate this." He huffed throwing down a black polish stained cloth down on the table, "I'm going crazy just sitting here."

"Dean it's only been ten minutes." Maggie commented, looking up from the book she was reading,

"Yeah, ten minutes that could be spent killing something." Dean replied, rubbing his face with the palm of his hands, grunting with agitation,

"Hey it was your idea to come here…" Maggie said, rolling her eyes, "…and besides you said yourself that it's not safe to be hunting right now."

Dean let out a sigh of defeat, he knew Maggie was right, but sitting still, doing nothing was not one of Dean's strong points,

Just then Bobby came through the front door, a large paper bag tucked under his arm,

"Finally." Dean muttered, getting up to take the bag from his friend,

"Thanks." Bobby said, pulling off his faded denim jacket and throwing his keys onto the table,

Dean placed the bag on the coffee table, nudging Maggie's feet out of the way as he did so, "Sammy." He said, tossing a burger in a greasy wrapping at his brother's chest,

"Thanks." Sam caught it with one hand, clicking shut his laptop with the other,

"Where's my fries?" Maggie asked, peering into the brown bag before pulling out her order of food,

"Oh yeah," Dean drawled, slouching back into a leather arm chair that sat to the left of the sofa, unwrapping a large cheeseburger with hungry eyes,

Finally Bobby pulled out a polystyrene box containing a large hot dog, covered in onions and mustard, then propped himself up on the edge of the dining table.

Just at that moment, a low buzzing noise could be heard, followed by the muffled tone of Dauntry's 'It's not over', "That's me." Maggie muttered as she stuffed a hand full of fries into her mouth before pulling her black Sony Erickson from her jeans pocket,

"Hello." She mumbled, holding a hand to her mouth as she chewed her food, "Matt…hey." She beamed, finally swallowing what was in her mouth as she rose from her seat. Bobby looked at Dean inquisitively, "Her lover boy." Dean said cheeks full of burger."

"What's up?" Maggie continued her conversation, kicking Dean in the shin as she walked past,

"Ow." He mouthed, frowning at his sister, who grinned at him innocently. But the smile soon faded from her lips as she listened to her good friend on the other line, stopping in her tracks,

"Maggie what is it?" Sam asked, Maggie held up a finger in the air, signalling him to wait,

"Where are you?" She asked seriously, "Okay we'll be right there." She added before snapping her phone shut,

"We've got to go." Maggie informed, sliding the phone into her pocket, "He's got Matt."

"Who has?" Dean asked,

"Who do you think?" Maggie snapped, "The demon is holding him at his apartment." She continued, throwing her black canvas bag over her shoulder,

"Hold on a second." Dean began, rising from his chair, "Look I know you're worried but for all we know this could be a trap."

"Dean's right." Sam interjected, "The demon knows that you care about Matt…"

"You're damn right I care about him." Maggie interrupted, her voice raised and trembling with panic, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm herself down, I realize that this has all the signs of a set up…" She began, "…but I'm not going to leave him with that son of a bitch." Maggie looked up at her older brother, begging him to agree,

"Alright, we'd better get going before it gets dark." Dean said with a sigh, scooping his jacket off the back of the chair and heading to the door,

"Are you sure about this?" Bobby said, handing Dean and Sam a fresh canteen of holy water,

"Yeah…I'd rather know were the bastard is than him turn up unannounced." Dean replied with a smirk, standing aside as Maggie walked out the door, Sam following closely, duffle bag slung over his shoulder and laptop tucked under his arm,

"Okay…just call me if anything goes wrong." Bobby said seriously, following the trio onto the porch,

"Will do." Dean called over his shoulder, before slumping down into the Impala.

"Take the next left." Maggie instructed, looking down at the GPRS on Sam's phone, Dean took the turn at high speed, pulling into a high street lined with apartment blocks, some free standing and others built above shops,

"Okay it's that one rights there." Maggie pointed out a three storey red brick building; Dean parked the Impala behind Matt's black VW camper van.

Maggie kicked her door open, darting to the back of the car, throwing open the boot, Sam joined her just as she cocked one of Dean's silver guns, "Maggie we can't go in there all guns blazing…" He began seriously, "…we need to be careful about this."

"Sam's right…" Dean interjected moving from his side of the car "…all this demon cares about is getting me to listen, he's not going to care who he hurts in the process."

"I know…just…promise me you wont let that son of a bitch kill him." Maggie said, looking Dean in the eyes,

"I promise." He said, returning his sister's gaze, tucking a gun in the back of his jeans.

With a slam of the trunk, the trio entered the building and made their way up to the second floor to Matt's apartment.

As they climbed the last flight of stairs, Dean pulled out his gun, holding it down low, close to his hip, slowly creeping up to the door, "On three…" He whispered, leaning his back against the wall as he reached for the door handle, Sam and Maggie nodded in agreement, "One… two…three." Dean barged through the door, holding his gun out in front of him, Sam followed quickly behind, also holding his gun up in defence, finally Maggie stood between her brothers, scanning the room for Matt,

"Matt." She called, moving forward into the open plan room, Dean and Sam stayed close behind her. Just then Matt appeared in the door way of his bedroom,

"Oh thank god…you okay?" Maggie sighed with relief, moving towards him,

"Don't move." A voice spoke from the behind the bedroom wall as a hand grabbed Matt by the throat, reaching form the same direction,

Slowly Matt was moved forward, revealing the man that was holding him, standing next to him was the demon, dressed in a black leather jacket over a dark green top and dark denim jeans,

"Let him go." Maggie ordered, aiming her gun at the demon's head,

"Tell me Dean, do you go anywhere with out your little entourage?" The black eyed man said sarcastically,

"Let him go you son of a bitch!" Maggie exclaimed, her voice raised,

"Ooh she's feisty…" The demon spoke to Matt, "…I can see why you like her"

"Let's cut the crap shall we…" Dean began, "…what do you want?"

"We need your help trapping another demon."

"Oh right, let me see…uh….no."

"I'm sorry I don't understand that answer."

"Okay well let me put it into words that you will understand…" Dean replied, his eyebrows raised, "Hell…No." He said slowly,

The demon let his gaze drop to the floor before looking back up at Dean with his jet black eyes, "I really hoped it wouldn't come to this." He sighed,

Suddenly Matt closed his eyes tightly and let out a cry in pain, before falling to his knees and for a second he stopped breathing until finally wit ha violent cough he exhaled, blood trickling down his mouth,

"NO!" Maggie shouted, moving forward to his aid, but the demon lifted a hand and she flew back to the nearest wall,

"That's enough!" Sam yelled, his gun raised at the demon's head,

"This will all stop as soon as your brother gives me the answer I want." He replied, looking down at Matt, who was clutching at his chest as blood seeped through his white T-shirt,

Dean narrowed his eyes at the man with a look of pure hate,

"I'm waiting." The demon said sternly,

"No." Dean replied in almost a whisper,

"What was that?" The demon asked as Matt let out another cry in pain,

"I SAID NO!"

"Fine." The dark haired man growled before placing his hand back around Matt's neck, causing him to once again choke on his own blood,

"No!" Maggie cried, tears streaming down her face, desperately trying to peal herself off from the wall, Sam whipped his head round to look at his sister and felt an over whelming sense of dejavu. This was it, this was his vision,

"Stop it!" Dean demanded, "This has nothing to do with them!" He begged with the demon,

"You're right, he isn't anything to you." The demon replied, before finally releasing his victim. Then flashing in and out of focus he disappeared out of sight,

With a sharp intake of breath, Matt slumped down in an unconscious heap, just as Maggie fell from the wall to wall; she scrambled over her friend's side, "Matt…Matt wake up." She soothed, shaking him slightly,

Slowly Matt opened his eyes, "Maggie." He croaked,

"Thank god." She sighed with relief, "Do you think you can sit up?" She added, helping him up, supporting his back with her arm,

"I think so." He grunted, holding his head in his hands,

"We should get out of here." Sam said, bending down, draping Matt's arm over his shoulders before he and Maggie hoisted him to his feet.

Shutting the apartment door behind him, Dean followed them down the stairs and out to the Impala,

After gently helping Matt into the back seat, Sam darted round to the front passenger seat, as he sat down and shut his door, he looked over at Dean, who was staring ahead in silence,

"Hey…are you okay?" He asked with a look of concern, but Dean just remained in silence,

"Dean." Sam repeated, snapping him out of his daze,

"What?" He asked with a troubled frown, turning to his brother,

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…it's just what the demon said." Dean replied thoughtfully, rubbing at his forehead with the tips of his fingers, "He said that Matt wasn't worth anything to me."

Sam sat back for a second, trying to see what Dean was thinking, and then it hit him, "Bobby." He said, quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket, he fumbled at the key to make the call, "Come on…pick." He muttered, Maggie and Matt looked on with looks of concern. Finally the dull ringing tone stopped with a click, "Hello."

"Bobby, hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Their friend answered, over the line,

"We think the demon might try to use you as leverage over Dean." Sam replied, his tone a mix of relief and panic,

Suddenly Dean felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket, he looked at the screen and felt his heart jump up to his mouth as he whipped open the phone, "Lola."

"Do I have your attention now Dean?" A scarily familiar voice spoke,

"You son of a bitch." Dean growled through gritted teeth, "If you lay one hand on her, I swear to god."

"There's a hotel about five miles from here, be there in twenty minutes." The demon instructed before hanging up the phone.

Dean snapped his phone shut, starting the engine of the Impala,

"Sam what's going on?" Bobby's muffled voice came through his cell phone,

"The demon has Lola."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"Right if we're not back in ten minutes call Bobby and he'll come and help." Maggie instructed Matt, handing him her phone,

"Okay." He agreed with a weak smile, "Be careful." Matt took her face gently into his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs,

"Same goes for you, if anything goes wrong get yourself out of here." Maggie replied, placing her hands on his, before pulling away and turning away towards the entrance of the hotel, following her brothers closely through the revolving doors of the hotel.

Dean kicked open the door of the hotel room, his gun drawn, But he lowered it as soon a she saw Lola in the middle of the room, bound to a chair with a tea towel tied around her mouth. He dove forward, fumbling at the rope to untie her feet. Lola began to force a muffled scream, alerting Dean to turn around. As he did so, he was faced with a shocking image; Sam was standing in front of Maggie, his gun raised to her head,

"SAM, what the hell? ...put the gun down!" He ordered, but both Maggie and Sam remained frozen in their positions,

"SAM!" Dean repeated,

"I can't." Sam spoke with a frown,

"Sorry Dean…" From what seemed like nowhere, the dark haired demon, skulked into the room, "…Sammy's taking orders from me now."

"That's a good one…" Dean scoffed, staring the demon dead in the eyes as he rose to his feet, "…you really think he's going to shoot his own sister, just because you tell him to."

The demon smirked and narrowed his eyes at Dean; Suddenly Sam lifted the gun into the air and fired a shot into the ceiling, causing Maggie to flinch,

"You were saying." The demon smiled back at Dean with satisfaction,

Lola looked on in shock, angered by what the demon was putting them through and frustrated by her inability to do anything to help,

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time…" The menacing man began, "Are you going to help me or not?"

Dean simply looked back, his face awash with fury, the demon tilted his head and once again Sam lifted his gun, only this time he fired at Lola, She felt the bullet wiz past her ear as she ducked out of the way,

Dean whipped his head round to the far wall, which now had a bullet sized hole in it, fracturing the plaster, "Fine I'll do it." He said through gritted teeth,

"Awesome." The demon beamed with a sly grin and with a wave of his hand, his hold on Sam and Maggie was released.

"But I'm doing it on my terms; I chose the location for the summoning." Dean stated sternly,

"Fine by me." The demon replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders, "You've got 24 hours." He added before turning to walk towards Maggie, he pulled her into an embrace, pressing his lips against hers. Maggie cringed as she forced the man back, disgusted by his actions,

"If you ever get tired of hanging around with this pathetic lot, I'm just a cross road away." He smiled before walking out the door,

"Please you have an idea to wipe the smile off that slimy bastard." Maggie said to Dean sternly,

""What do you think." He replied, pulling off the ropes from around Lola's body,

"Well you haven't exactly got a great track record when it comes to that guy." Lola spoke, finally yanking the tea towel away from her mouth, jumping up from the chair, smoothing out her black tank top and jeans,

"Oh it's nice to know you all have faith in me." Dean remarked, throwing the ropes to the floor in frustration, slightly offended by the comments being made,

"It's not that we don't trust you Dean." Sam interjected, trying to lift the tension, "It's just that he's going to stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"And that's what I'm going to give him." Dean replied firmly, the others looked back, shocked by what he was proposing,

"I'll summon the demon, but then send his ass right back down to hell." He added, holding his hands out dramatically, "And by the time I'm finished with him, he'll be begging me to end it."

"And what makes you think he's going to fall for that?" Lola argued,

"Yeah I do." Dean answered confidently,

Lola scoffed as she brushed past him, picking her bag up from the corner of the room, "And where is this fool proof plan going to take place?" She asked sceptically, pausing in the doorway,

"Bobby's."

"We'd better get going then."

"So you do think it will work?" he called after Lola as she turned to leave,

"I'm going to help you Dean…" She replied, looking back at him tilting her head to the side, "…that doesn't mean I agree with what you're doing." Giving Dean a look of despair, Lola turned on her heals and made her way downstairs,

Sam and Maggie exchanged awkward looks before following an irritated Dean out of the hotel.

When the trio stepped out onto the street, Lola was stood by the Impala, leaning back on the driver's door, talking to Matt through the window,

"So the demon got to you too huh?" Lola asked him, her arms folded as she did so,

"Yeah…he just turned up at my apartment." He replied, giving Maggie a smile as she walked up to the car,

"Everything okay?" He asked, leaning out of his window,

"Yeah." She replied, smiling weakly,

"Excuse me." Dean mumbled as he reached behind her for the handle, Staring him in the eyes, Lola pulled herself off the car, her gaze fixed on Dean as she slumped down in the back seat,

With a frown, Dean threw open his door and fell into the seat, before slamming the door shut,

Sam looked at Maggie, exhaling loudly with his eyebrows raised, as he walked round from the boot of the car, a black t-shirt in his hand, "Here you go Matt." He handed the shirt to him through the window, before sitting himself in the front next to Dean.

"Gum anyone?" Maggie offered as she shut her won door, trying to lift the tension, but she soon became fully aware that her efforts were in vain as Dean revved the engine and drove off down the road at full speed.

"So you just woke up in the hotel?" Maggie asked, rolling down the window on her side,

"Yeah, I was in my brother's bathroom and this strong smell of sulphur came out of nowhere…" Lola began to explain, "…and then everything went black."

Sam turned round in his seat, listening to Lola's story,

"Next thing I know I'm tied to a chair with that asshole Ian standing over me."

"Ian?" Sam asked,

"Yeah, he was kind enough to give me a full introduction." Lola replied sarcastically,

"Ooh lucky you." Maggie sniggered, but the laughs didn't last for long as she suddenly felt her chest tighten,

"Hey are you okay?" Sam asked, noticing his sister, frowning in pain,

"Yeah…it's just uh…my chest hurts." She replied, "So…how are we going to summon this demon if we're at Bobby's?" Maggie added, quickly changing the subject, "I thought you have to be at a cross road to do that."

"Not necessarily." Dean replied, quickly looking over his shoulder then back at the road,

"There's a summoning ritual that can be done anywhere, I just need to pick up some herbs and stuff first."

"Right." Maggie replied, clearing her throat as she did so,

"So I'm going to drop you guys off at Bobby's first so you can get a second devils trap set up."

Sam nodded in agreement as he shifted round in his seat, after looking back at Maggie who was still rubbing at her chest, he sat back with a concerned frown, Something wasn't right.

"Can I just ask?..." Matt began, "…why is this demon after us anyway?"

"He's not after us, he's after Dean." Lola answered gruffly,

"Alright that's it." Dean growled, swerving the car off to the side of the road, slamming on the breaks so much so that his passengers where hurled forward,

"What is you're problem?" He asked in a sharp tone, turning in his seat to face Lola,

"I'm sorry?" She replied with a frown,

"You've been giving me the cold shoulder ever since we got to the hotel." He said, his voice slightly raised, I'm just a little curious as to what I've done to piss you off?"

"Oh I don't know Dean maybe it's the fact that you basically dumped me and left me behind at my brother's." Lola answered an air of anger in her voice,

The other passengers sat in silence, not knowing where to look and feeling increasingly uncomfortable,

"Then you go and make another stupid deal to save me and you expect me to be all over you." The hot headed hunter continued,

"Well maybe I shouldn't have bothered then!" Dean shouted,

"No what you shouldn't have done was treat me like a child who didn't know how to look after herself!" She napped back,

"I was just trying to protect you."

This statement took Lola aback, so used to Dean keeping his feelings to himself,

"Look …I'm a hunter, I'm going to run into trouble whether I'm with you or not." She said, her voice low and calm, smiling at Dean who returned her gaze with a weak smile but lined with a frown of defeat.

All the time the two hunters were arguing, no one notice Maggie had been coughing repetitively,

But they soon took notice when the subtle clearing of her throat had suddenly grown into a violent cough,

"Maggie?!" Sam exclaimed, startled by the wheezing sound coming from his sister,

"I…can't…." Maggie tried to speak but her chest only grew tighter,

"She can't breath!" Lola exclaimed as she kicked her door open and helped Maggie out of car,

Matt jumped out of his seat and rushed to her side, "Maggie look at me." He said calmly, "You're panicking, you need to calm down."

"What's happening to her?" Dean asked, looking at his sister's pale face, her lips turning blue,

Finally with one last painful cough, Maggie her a hand to her mouth, as a she moved it away she noticed a clear substance covering her palm, "What the hell?" She croaked as she caught her breath,

"What is that?" Sam asked with a frown, watching Maggie with concern as she held her hand under her nose,

"It's sulphur."

"What?" Dean replied with a look of both disgust and worry,

"I'm telling you its sulphur." Maggie repeated holding her hand up to his face,

"Okay I believe you." He replied, pushing her arm away. Sam raised his eyes to the sky before scooping up a sample of the substance onto a tissue that he wrapped around his finger to smell it for himself, "She's right."

Just then Dean's phone started to ring; he pulled it out of the pocket of his black cargo jacket before holding it to his ear,

"How's my girl Maggie doing?" Ian spoke over the line,

"What did you do?" Dean asked, his tone low and stern, the others looked on nervously,

"Oh she's just got a little chest infection; it'll clear right up. That is as long as you trap that demon within the next four hours."

"You son of a bitch…" Dean fumed, "…you said I had twenty four hours."

"I changed my mind. You've got four hours before the sulphur completely infects her lungs and her organs start to shut down."

"I told you I would help you, why are you doing this?"

"Think of it as insurance, to make sure that you don't try and weasel your way out of it."

Dean shook his head as his frown deepened, breathing heavily in anger,

"Four hours Dean…or she's dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Are you sure you're okay?" A concerned Matt asked Maggie as she cleared a space in one of Bobby's many book filled rooms,

"Yes I'm fine, stop asking." She replied, placing a stack of heavy books into Matt's arms,

"Okay, the devils trap is done." Lola stated, brushing the chalk dust from her hands,

"Great, I'll just move the rest of these books and…" Maggie stopped mid- sentence, a pile of thick books fell to the floor as she lost her balance, "Damn it." She cursed before taking in a deep wheezing breath as another coughing began, When she finally stopped coughing she covered her mouth and ran past Sam before racing up to the bathroom,

"She's getting worse." He observed as he walked into the room before placing their old green duffle bag onto a rickety table,

"I'll go check on her." Matt offered, then made his way up the stairs,

Sam zipped open the bag and started rummaging through its clunking contents, he looked up at Lola with a smirk then lowered his gaze back down to the bag,

"Something on your mind Sam?" She asked, filling a row of plastic bottles with holy water,

"What?" He asked innocently,

"Oh come on, I know that look."

"It's nothing…you know Dean cares about you…"

Lola leant back, her hands flat against the table top, "I know…" She began with a sigh, "…but they way he shows it sometimes, drives me crazy." She smiled,

"Yeah, I guess he's not the most articulate when it comes to sharing his feelings." Sam laughed smiling at Lola,

"Speaking of Dean, shouldn't he be back by now?"

A tinkle of a bell and wind chimes sounded as Dean pushed open the door of a small shop, Stepping in, he shut the door behind him, the glass windows rattling as he did so,

A woman dressed in a long white flowing dress appeared through a bamboo curtain leading from a room behind a glass counter, "May I help you?" She spoke softly,

"Uh yeah." Dean replied, looking around the room, its dark orange wall glowed as an evening sunset poured through the large shop windows, Decked along the walls were book shelves filled with stacks of literature, some old and leather bound, other paper back, never been read,

"I need some oil of abramalin and acacia."

"Certainly." The raven haired woman replied with a gentle nod before walking over to a tall wooden display case, containing jars filled with herbs and other strange substances,

Dean picked up three candles from a raught iron shelving unit and placed them on the counter top,

"Here we are." The shop keeper returned to her spot behind the counter and input the price of the items into an electronic till, somewhat out of place amongst the antique furniture and old world ornaments, "Will there be anything else?"

"Just these." Dean answered, pointing to the collection of red and white candles before he reached for his wallet,

"That will be $22.50."

Dean handed over two green notes and scooped up the brown bag of supplies under his arm, "Thanks." He smiled politely as he walked across the dark wooden floor to the door,

"Use it wisely." The woman called before Dean closed the door behind him.

Back at Bobby's Matt tentatively pushed open the bathroom door, pocking his head round, Maggie was sat on the beige tiles, her legs tucked up to her chest, resting her arm on the side of the bath, She looked up at Matt and gave him a weary smile,

"You okay?" He asked before holding a hand up apologetically, cringing as he asked the question, "Sorry."

"Yes…believe me, I've got through worse." Maggie smiled,

"Well I few days ago I would have found that hard to believe, but with what's happened in the last twenty four hours." He laughed, with eyebrows raised,

"The glamorous life of a hunter." Maggie joked, holding her hands out dramatically before picking herself up of the cold hard floor.

"Honey I'm home!" Dean's muffled voice called from downstairs before the front door closed loudly,

"Show time." Maggie said rubbing her hands together before both she and Matt made their way to the back room.

As the two close friends entered the room, Sam looked up from John's journal, "You ok…" He began, but was interrupted as Maggie held a finger up in the air, "Ah…don't…lets just get this done." She said with a smile and look of determination,

"Okay, we're ready to go." Dean announced, crouching before a chalk drawn summoning circle, Wiping the dust on his jeans, he lent back onto his heals and took a deep breath before running a small blade over the palm of his hand, Then squeezing it into a tight fist, he let the blood drip down his hand onto a cast iron chalice filled with a yellow granite like powder, reciting a Latin incantation as he did so, Finally he lit a match and dropped it onto the chalice and suddenly a bright spark followed by a yellow flame shot up from the powder,

Watching the flame die down, Dean rose to his feet, The five hunters and twenty two year old civilian stood in silence, looking around the room, holding their breath in anticipation,

"I've got to say, for five of America's best hunters, you sure seem to be dabbling with the devil a lot." A deep voice spoke from the corner of the room,

The six friends snapped their heads round to where the voice was coming from,

Out of the shadows emerged a tall thin figure, his white blonde hair glistened as he stepped into the light, "And what can I do for the great Dean Winchester?" The pale faced demon asked, walking up to Dean until they were a few inches away,

"Well for one thing." He began with a cough, swatting at the air in front of his face, "You can back up a bit, the OD on after shave is gunna make be hurl."

With a smile the demon took a step back, as he did he suddenly had a sickening feeling of betrayal as he looked up to the ceiling, the white outline of a devils trap loomed above his head,

"And it's not really what you can do for me…" He continued as the demon, Ian appeared as if from nowhere, "It's more of what you can do for him."

"You sly bastard." The blonde haired demon cursed,

"Oh pipe down Reece!" Ian ordered, turning to Dean,

"I did what you asked; now undo what you did to my sister." He demanded,

The demon nodded and closed his eyes for a minute, before opening them, his gaze fixed on Maggie,

"It's done." He said with a slight nod,

Maggie walked slowly up to him, smirking with her lips pursed together, Suddenly with no warning, she spat a mouthful of holy water into the demon's face, causing his to stumble back, crying out in pain as he did so,

"Time for your Latin lesson asshole." She smiled narrowing her eyes at both demons, "Hit it boys."

With Lola and Bobby standing guard with buckets and plastic bottles full of holy water, Sam and Dean began to recite the age old chant in unison, Dean concentrating on Ian and Sam's gaze fixed on the slim built man.

"So you guys do this kind of thing everyday?" Matt spoke, rising his voice over the shouts and cries of distress coming from the two demons as the exorcism was carried out, he tried to look away from the disturbing display but could help but find it mesmerising,

"Pretty much!" Lola called back, leaning closer to Matt, but keeping her eyes on the proceedings,

"You're making a mistake Dean!" Ian yelled, doubled over on the floor,

"I don't think so." He replied sternly,

"She going to die Dean, you're going to kill your sister!"

"You said you fixed her."

"Oh please, you don't think I didn't see this coming." The demon scoffed, "She's still infected, and if you send me back, she's not going last 2 hours."

Dean whipped his head round at Maggie, who looked back at him, both scared and furious,

"Fix her." He growled,

"No." The demon replied sternly,

"FIX HER NOW!" Dean yelled, anger swelling from the pit of his stomach,

"NO!" Ian yelled back, both demon and hunter stared each other down for a few seconds; then, straitening up Dean completed the chant.

"She's going to die Dean, you killed your Dad and now your going to kill her." The demon scowled,

"Not if we've got anything to do with it." Bobby spoke up, looking at Dean with a reassuring nod, and with that, Dean continued.

Suddenly just as the last verse of the Latin script was spoken, both demons threw their heads back and a blast of black smoke exploded from their mouths, disappearing into the centre of the devils traps,

Matt jumped back, caught of guard but the disturbing noise the two men were making, startled by what he was seeing,

The two men fell forward onto their hands as they were released from the thick black fog, With a grunt, Ian lifted his head, starting to panic in his unfamiliar surroundings, "What the…how did I get here?" He asked, his gaze darting between the six strangers standing before him,

Finally the light haired thirty something looked up nervously, "What happened?"

"Tell me you have a plan Bobby and you weren't just saying it to shut that asshole up." Dean begged as he paced the room,

"I have, but it's not going to be a walk through the park." He replied, turning his gaze to Maggie, who was sat at the wooded dining tale, her eyes red with pain and fatigue,

"We can neutralise the sulphur with holy water, kind of like taking cough syrup." He explained, "It will cancel the sulphur out, but its gunna hurt like hell."

"But it will work?" Sam asked, picking himself off from the far wall that he was leaning against before walking over to the sofa and perching on the arm,

"Theoretically…yes." The unshaven man replied, "It's up to you Maggie."

Maggie sat back in the chair, silently thinking as she brushed her brunet waves from her face, "What have I got to loose." She said with a sigh, "Let's do it."

Bobby dragged one of the dining chairs up to the far wall and pushed it up against the paint chipped plaster, "Now you're going to want to spit it out, so you're going to have to be held down." He said, ushering for Maggie to sit, looking at Sam and Dean to help,

Matt jumped up from his seat, gently grabbing onto Maggie's arm as she walked across the room, "Are you sure about this?" He asked softly,

"Yes, Bobby says this will work and I trust him." She replied placing a reassuring hand on Matt's shoulder,

Maggie sat down on the seat, watching as Lola filled a glass with holy water before handing it to Bobby, "Ready." He asked, crouching down beside Maggie,

"As I'll ever be." She answered with a heavy sigh, sitting back in the chair, Sam and Dean looked down at her with worried looks,

Bobby put the glass to Maggie's lips and poured the holy water down her throat,

Gagging slightly she wrenched forward in an attempt to spit out the liquid that was burning her throat, Bobby quickly whipped his hand up to Maggie's mouth and held it tightly over her, holy water spilling through his fingers as she coughed and spluttered, "Maggie you have to swallow or this is not going to work." Bobby said calmly, looking her in the eyes,

Reluctantly Maggie swallowed, tears welling in her eyes, Satisfied that she had done what was asked, Bobby removed his hand, Maggie lent forward, coughing and fighting for breath,

"Okay, next cup."

"No." Maggie sobbed, "I cant."

"Yes you can." Dean soothed, kneeling down by her side,

"It hurts." She pleaded,

"You have to or that stuff is going to kill you." He looked into Maggie's terrified eyes, trying desperately to console her,

Slowly nodding her head, Maggie finally agreed for them to continue, tightly holding onto Dean's hand, he stood one side of her and Sam on the other, Matt looked on, biting his nails nervously, "Its okay, they know what they're doing." Lola said reassuringly,

Bobby tipped another glass of holy water and emptied the contents into Maggie's mouth, Once again she kicked out, screaming in pain, Dean and Sam held her back as she thrashed around, stamping her feet as she fought through the pain, they could barely look at their sister, tears streaming down her cheeks her face red as a cold sweat collected on her forehead,

Matt moved forward to put a stop to the proceedings, unable to watch his girlfriend writhing in agony anymore, but he was held back by Lola, although she too hated seeing her friend in this state, she knew that it had to be done,

"Okay, that should do it." Bobby said as Maggie forced back the last glass full, But this time the burning had subsided, and was replaced by a tingling sensation as she swallowed,

"How do you feel?" Sam asked mopping her brow wit ha concerned frown,

"Okay…" She croaked, catching her breath, "…I think it worked."

Matt bent down before Maggie and pulled her into his arms, "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked holding her tightly,

"Yes Matt I'm fine." Maggie smiled wearily,

"I'm sorry Maggie." Dean said quietly before storming out of the room, slamming the front door shut behind him,

With a sigh, Sam chased after Dean, who was pacing the path outside, kicking up dirt and gravel as he did so, seeing the expression on his brother's face, Sam knew that he was beating himself up over what had just happened,

"Don't do this to yourself Dean." He called as he approached him,

"Do what? Blame myself for putting Lola and Matt in danger?" He yelled holding his arms out dramatically, "Or how about the fact that Maggie almost died because of me!"

"But she didn't." Sam replied, "She's fine, we're all fine, you sent those bastards back to hell, its over."

"Yeah, until the next time he claws his way out of there."

A few weeks later Sam, Lola and Dean were packing up their things, ready to leave for a hunt,

"God I'll be so glad to get back in my truck." Lola beamed, throwing her keys up in the air then catching them as they fell back down into her hand,

"Why, something wrong with my driving?" Dean asked, slightly offended, Lola simply rolled her eyes in response, Sam stifled a laugh as he threw his laptop bag over his shoulder, "Maggie you ready?" He called, knocking on the bathroom door,

"Maggie?" He repeated when she didn't answer,

Just when he was about to knock again, the door slowly opened, Maggie emerged, clutching onto a small white stick in her hands,

"Oh don't tell me you're…?" Lola began with a knowing smile, noticing the pregnancy test that her friend was holding; Maggie looked up at Lola, her face pale with shock,

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
